Krypton and xenon are present in air as trace components, 1.14 parts per million by volume (1.14 vppm) and 0.086 vppm, respectively, and can be produced in pure form from the cryogenic distillation of air. Both of these elements are less volatile (i.e., have a higher boiling temperature) than oxygen and therefore concentrate in the liquid oxygen sump of a conventional double column air separation unit. Other impurities which are also less volatile than oxygen (most notably methane) also concentrate in the liquid oxygen sump along with krypton and xenon.
Unfortunately, process streams containing oxygen, methane, krypton and xenon present a safety problem due to the combined presence of methane and oxygen. Methane and oxygen form flammable mixtures with a lower flammability limit of 50% methane in oxygen. In order to operate safely, the methane concentration in an oxygen stream must not be allowed to reach the lower flammability limit and, in practice, a maximum allowable methane concentration is set that is a fraction of the lower flammability limit. This maximum constraint effectively limits the concentration of the krypton and xenon that is attainable in the sump as any further concentration of these products would also result in a methane concentration exceeding the maximum allowed.
The conventional technology accepts this limitation on the concentration of the krypton and xenon that is attainable in the liquid oxygen boiling in the sump and removes methane in a separate distillation column (typically referred to in the art as the raw krypton/xenon column) so that further concentrating of the krypton and xenon in the liquid oxygen stream (usually via distillation) can safely be performed. See for example the processes taught in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,751,934; 4,568,528; 5,063,746; 5,067,976; and 5,122,173.
It is an object of the present invention to remove in the main air distillation column the methane which is conventionally removed in the raw krypton/xenon column, thereby saving the expense of a separate distillation column and the associated reboiler/condenser.